What Goes Around, Bites
by musicis4ever
Summary: What happens when Jade Green and Eleanora Brown switch places for twenty years? Read and find out! This is a one-shot, but I'm gonna upload two chapters. Summary is terrible, but please R&R! Oh, and I own my characters: Jasper, Jade, and Eleanora. I don't own Smallville or Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I'm back and ready to put this out there. Many of you may have read my Chronicles of Narnia fanfiction and/or my Smallville fanfic. If so, you'll probably be confused by this mash up. ^^ Anyway, let me know what you think please!**

**-musicis4ever**

**Chapter 1**

Jade woke up one morning and decided to go outside. She wanted to taste the fresh air again and feel the ground beneath her bare feet. She still couldn't believe she was in Cair Paravel. It was too surreal for her. However, Aslan had warned her to be careful now that she was a Princess. **(A/N: This is actually before the Pevensies go back through the wardrobe with Jade. Just a heads-up to clarify! ^^)**

"People will try to take advantage of you, dearest," he'd said. Still, she wandered out. Her long silver dress fluttered with every step she took, her elbow length auburn hair shining in the sun. Suddenly, she heard something snap behind her. It was only Edmund.

"Oh Ed, you scared me! What are you doing up so early in the morning?" Jade smiled at him. "I heard you come out and wanted to join you," he said simply, taking her hand and kissing her.

"That's very thoughtful of you, my love," she smiled again. Another loud snap of a twig made them both jump. Nothing was there, when she turned around. "Why do peculiar things keep happening around here?" Edmund asked, frowning. She shrugged, "Guess it's all part of the mystery here!" She chuckled, lightly.

"Perhaps," Edmund said. Jade was about to say something to him, but suddenly the wind picked up. It was so strong that it lifted her up off her feet. She flew upwards, but Edmund grabbed onto her arms. "Let me go!" She said, imploringly. "No! I won't lose you!" He pulled her down farther. "I can't," he said, a tear falling down his cheek.

She wiped the tear from his face with one of her hands. "We'll see each other again, I promise. Remember, wherever our paths will take us, they are sure to cross at some point!" She kissed him one last time before her other hand slipped out of his grasp.

"Good bye for now, my love!" She called to him, and then a bright light engulfed her.

Jade fell onto a girl her age. She got up, a bit disoriented by all the surroundings. It looked like a barn, but it was different than she remembered.

"What the hell just happened in here?" A handsome raven-haired teen boy walked in, wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans. "Hey, Farmboy! This girl sort of… Fell on me. She's not from Smallville. Or Kansas. Or the United States." The beautiful brunette girl with purple highlights brushed the straw out of her pale face.

"Hello, who are you?" Jade asked, puzzled. "Clark. Clark Kent. My family owns this barn. And this is-" Clark began, gesturing to the other girl. "Eleanora. Eleanora Brown. Who are you?" The girl interrupted, massaging her arm.

"Jade Green. Well, Princess Jade Green of Narnia. Pleased to meet you." She smiled kindly at Eleanora gaping at her. "Uh, right. Tell me, what's Narnia?" Eleanora gestured to a bale of hay next to her.

Jade explained her story and Narnia. After she had, she sat next to Eleanora. "Wow! It sounds like a dream come true! I wish I could go there, but there's no way in hell that'll happen!" Eleanora sighed, enviously. "You don't know that! Stranger things have happened in Smallville," Clark remarked.

"Thing is, I don't know how to get _back_ home. I suppose I'll have to wait for an idea to come to me," Jade looked sadly at her bare feet, wishing she'd listened to Aslan. "Hey, everything will be all right. Besides, you probably have a Prince to be getting back to." Eleanora smiled at her.

"Actually, he's a King. He's been through enough already, though. What with my disappearance and all." Jade explained how she'd got to the Kent's place. "Oh! That's-" But Eleanora never got the chance to finish her sentence. At that moment a huge flash of light engulfed her. A large hole formed in the rafters. "Nora!" Clark reached for her hand and caught it.

"It's no use, Clark! You cannot save her without endangering her life! Let her go. She'll find a way back to you, I promise!" Jade didn't even know what she was saying. All she knew was that it was the truth.

"Damn it all! I hope you're right, Princess," Clark sighed, letting Eleanora's hand go. She looked at him with terror in her soft brown eyes. She flew backwards into the hole, screaming. In a moment, she was falling through the blue sky. Branches whipped by her face as she continued to fall.

She cried out in pain as she fell onto the unforgiving ground. She had landed in a rose bush. Little did she know that it was the very rose bush Edmund Pevensie had planted for Jade, when they announced their love to all the Narnians.

Eleanora groaned and stumbled out of the bush, grumbling all the while. She stopped in her tracks as she locked eyes with a very handsome man. He was wearing silver armor with a red lion on the chest plate and shield. His hair was golden, as was the beginnings of a beard. His eyes were deep blue, like Clark's.

"Hello, miss," he said to her, smiling. "Have you lost your way?" He took in her (now torn) clothes and messy hair with thorns and rose petals woven into it. She was unable to speak and nodded. "My name is King Peter, by the way." He said, in his deep voice. "I'm Eleanora Brown," she said, bowing her head to him.

She now realized that he was wearing a golden crown, encrusted with jewels. "Please rise, Eleanora. You _do_ look like you could use a helping hand right now. Come, I'll take you to Cair Paravel." King Peter offered his hand to Eleanora. She took it, and he led her to his horse. "Will you're horse be able to carry both of us?" She asked, tentatively. "Of course!" He said, smiling at her.

She rode with him, feeling the wind rustle her hair. A few moments later, he was helping her off. He led her inside. "I'll arrange for a room to be set up for you. You'll be warm and safe here, not to mention well fed and bathed. I do believe there are a few gowns you may wear. Princess Jade is always willing to lend them to my sisters." He smiled at her blank look.

"Don't worry, my sisters will fill you in on anything you wish to know. Perhaps my brother will too, once he stops brooding." He sighed. "My brother, King Edmund, hasn't come from his room since the day he lost Princess Jade. I've told him it wasn't his fault, yet he still broods." Peter turned to Eleanora.

"So, I'll see to your room then." He nodded and left her standing in the hall of Cair Paravel. She leaned against a wall and something shifted inside. She gasped, as the wall slid aside and revealed a giant library. "Whoa!" She said, breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! So, this is the last chapter in this story. It was only supposed to be a oneshot, but I got inspired to do another chapter. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Eleanora went inside the library, and smiled. Every kind of book was there and every genre. She looked around and concentrated. She rose up from the floor and promptly hit her head on the ceiling. "Ow!" She rubbed her head.

**Meanwhile**: Jade fingered the necklace that Aslan had made for her. "So, you said that Narnia was a place where all sorts of magical creatures were?" Clark asked, slightly confused. "Yeah, why?" She replied, taking a clump of straw from her hair. "Well, I-I just…" He looked away, awkwardly. "You want to know if _I'm_ a magical creature? Well, I am. At least, half of one anyway. I'm a tree-elf fairy." She said, smiling at the blank look on Clark's face.

"A tree elf fairy is pretty self explanatory. But I _do_ have powers, though they aren't anything to brag about." Jade blushed, feeling awkward wearing pants and one of Clark's shirts. "To be honest, I completely understand. A lot of people in Smallville have powers too." He smiled at her again.

"Really? Do _you_?" She leaned forward, excited. He hesitated. "No." He said, not meeting her eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him. "You're lying to me, and don't deny it! I saw you before I came here!" She closed her eyes, feeling one of her visions happening.

"Jade? Are you o- What the hell?" Clark was flattened against the wall as Jade thrust her arm out and pushed him into it. Her eyes were glowing gold. She spoke in a monotonous voice. "You were born on an ice planet called Krypton. Your birth parents were about to be destroyed, so they sent you to Earth because they believed that was the safest place for you. You came here in a spaceship that your adoptive mother keeps in the cellar. You have powers that are given to you because of the yellow sun, which gives you energy as well. Your powers are unlike any that have been heard of before. You have a great destiny ahead of you, Kal-El." Suddenly, Jade inhaled sharply and the light faded from her eyes.

She let go of Clark and collapsed on the barn floor. He stood shocked for a few moments before he attended to her. It had been two weeks since Jade had come, and he felt like it was months. Chloe and Lana had met her and instantly adored her. Clark didn't dare introduce Jade to Lex. He didn't know what would become of her if he did.

However, Clark did like Jade. He thought she was a sweet girl, a bit hard to understand, but otherwise a sweet girl. Jade didn't know _what_ to think of Clark. He was the first man she'd met in a long time, but he was meant for greatness. That she knew of for certain.

**Back in Narnia: **Eleanora was floating in midair, reading a book about Narnian history, when the door began to open. She quickly planted her feet back on the ground, still holding the book and sat down on the window seat. A dark haired man came in, with a silver crown upon his head. Eleanora thought he was very handsome and smiled at him when he noticed her. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone would be in here. Who are you?" He said, bowing to her.

"I'm Eleanora Brown. I sort of found myself here, and can't seem to remember how to get back to where I belong. So King Peter said I could stay here, if that's all right with you." She bit her lower lip, as she always did when she was anxious or trying to hold something back. "Well, if my brother bid you welcome here, I cannot and will not make you leave. I am King Edmund, the Just." He bowed to her again, and she blushed.

"Pleased to meet you. Um, forgive me for saying this but, are you the same King that is grieving at the loss of Princess Jade?" She asked this as gently as she knew how, but it made a visible impact on him. "Yes. She told me to let her go, and like a fool, I did." He hung his head. "She is in a good place, I assure you. She and I sort of switched places. I was sucked out from my world and put here, and she was sucked out of this world and put in my world." Eleanora closed her book and put it on a table.

King Edmund looked at the title. "However did you manage to get that book? It was on the very top shelf! You would have had to _fly_ in order to- Can you?" He asked suddenly interested in Eleanora. "Can I _what?_" She asked, flustered. "Fly?" He said, his eyes a bit over bright. "W-well… Y-yes, Your Majesty." She bowed her head to him.

"Jade could fly too! However it was only at night… Anyway, I'd better be off. Oh, and before I forget, my sisters are inquiring about the new girl. I reckon that's you?" He asked. "Yes. I'm her." She said, cautiously. "Excellent. Will you join us for dinner, then?" He said, hopefully.

"If you'd like me to, yes." Eleanora said, blushing again. King Edmund grinned at her. That evening, Eleanora slipped into a beautiful light pink gown that fell off her shoulders slightly and brushed the tops of her toes. She walked into the dining room and was helped into a high backed marble chair.

King Peter had requested that she'd sit on his left hand side, while his siblings were on his right. About halfway through dinner, the door burst open and a breathless man stumbled in. He had hair that was as long as Clark's hair, but it was light brown. His clothes resembled King Peter's and his eyes were green. "Beg all of your Majesty's pardons! I lost track of the time in the fields." He sat next to Eleanora.

"Jasper, this is Eleanora. Eleanora, this is Jasper Swann. He came to us from out of the sky some years ago and he hasn't been able to find his way home since. Perhaps you both will go home together, assuming he's in the same world you come from." King Peter explained, clearing his throat. "Pleased to meet you, Jasper Swann." They shook hands.

Jasper reminded Eleanora of somebody, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was. After dinner and dessert, Queen Lucy talked with Eleanora about what America was like. Queen Susan then took Eleanora and asked her to explain what kinds of stories she most enjoyed. Eleanora felt that her voice would give out if she said anything else that night, so she retired to her room.

When she woke up one day, she couldn't believe it. She'd been in Narnia for four whole weeks! Then she remembered what she'd been contemplating over the previous two weeks.

She walked into the library and was surprised to find that Jasper was there as well. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, walking over to him. "You wouldn't happen to be the son of Doctor Virgil Swann, would you?" She asked. "Well, he's my adoptive father. Is he still alive?" Jasper asked, his full attention on Jade. "Why, yes he is! I spoke with him only last year. He misses you terribly, though." Eleanora lowered her eyes, and took a book from the shelf in front of her.

"How long has it been?" Jasper asked. "Two years." She replied. "That long?" Jasper looked crestfallen. "Cheer up, Jasper! I'm sure we'll _both_ find our way back home. Who knows, maybe you'll end up in the Kent's farm too?" She smiled at him. "Do you know Clark Kent?" Jasper asked, brightening up.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend!" Eleanora said, blushing a little. "Really? He's one of my closest friends!" Jasper grinned at her, and Eleanora's cheeks turned bright red. "Cool! But it's strange that he hasn't mentioned you to me before. I guess he didn't think I'd know you, so he hasn't bothered about it." She said, being careful not to be hurtful.

"Yup! That's Clark Kent all right! He's like a brother to me. I've always felt that way since we met in kindergarten… Weird, right?" Jasper said to her. "Wouldn't it be awesome if you _were_ long lost brothers?" Eleanora asked, pressing the book to her chest. Jasper chuckled softly. "Yeah… But what are the chances of _that_ happening?" He smiled at her again.

Suddenly the floor shook beneath them. "What the-?" They said together. A bright light engulfed them, and Eleanora felt the book slip out of her grip and hit the floor. She felt like she was flying through the air. She opened her eyes and landed on top of somebody.

"Ow! Eleanora?" Jasper said, looking at her in confusion. "Jasper?" She said, equally as confused. "What in the name of Aslan is going on up here?" Jade said, marching up the stairs, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Jade?" Jasper and Eleanora said together. "Oh! Were you two having a moment?" Jade asked, blushing.

"No!" They said, getting off of each other. Clark came up the stairs and embraced Eleanora. "Well, guess this is my cue then. It was nice to live in your world for a bit, but I'd like to go back to Narnia. Bye then!" Jade said, waving to them all. "Bye Jade!" They said at different times.

A light engulfed Jade and in a flash of plain and denim, she was gone. "Well, that was an adventure!" Jasper said, grinning at the look on Clark's face. They high fived each other, then hugged. "Aww! The boys are back!" Eleanora teased, wrinkling her nose. They laughed and broke apart.

**And that's the end!**


End file.
